1707
by Tommy T of Taco Bell
Summary: The year is 1707. The wizards and witches of England are getting used to laws and secrecy, the Department of Mysteries faces judgement by the newly created Ministry of Magic, and the first Minister is elected. The Wizarding World will never be the same.


**1707**

* * *

 ** _The year is 1707. The wizards and witches of England are getting used to laws and secrecy. The Department of Mysteries faces judgement by the newly created Ministry of Magic. The first Minister is elected. The Wizarding World will never be the same._**

* * *

 ** _November, 1707_**

 **Steps echoed down the cobblestone streets of London, as a man faced the rain to ensure he wasn't late for his meeting.** He turned a corner and moved into a dimly lit pub, tipping his hat to the barkeep as he entered and moved passed quickly. The man moved through the bar with an experienced ease, exiting the back door and making his way into the outhouse. The creators had been told many times it was impractical, but a meeting place disguised as an outhouse was very logical- where else would someone rush to at any point during the day or night? But as the man lifted the bucket in said outhouse, the room turned.

He opened the door once more, revealing a long room with an equally long table. The man was flustered slightly, when he noticed just how many eyes were watching him rather impatiently as he made his way to his seat. He placed his frock coat on the back of the chair, standing behind the furniture and letting his eyes study everyone that had made it and every empty seat. The man pulled out a large staff, seemingly out of thin air, and moved to stand in between his chair and the table.

The staff thudded against the floor, and the meeting commenced.

The Wizarding World, no matter how much they said otherwise, was influenced heavily by Muggles. So when it was announced that England and Scotland would come together to form the United Kingdom of Great Britain, the Wizarding communities of both countries were confused on what they were meant to do. Scottish and English wizards from each country's Wizarding Council met together in November, seated around a similar large table to the one that this group of wizards was sitting around today. It had been decided that the communities would follow suit with what the Muggles planned, and in June of 1707, the (British) Wizards' Council was created.

However, the Wizards' Council was failing come September, as all they did was fight. There was limited success as everyone attempted to talk over each other, some taking control of the conversation and others refusing to be taken control of. It had worked when they were two councils that sent representatives, but with everyone in one room, success was limited. That was what was happening in the current meeting as well, once it started up and wizards wanted to share their viewpoints without caring for the opinions of others. Gamp was an open-minded man. He understood the hatred towards the new International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy, and although he was happy about it, he did not shun those that were not. He attempted to make the protesters understand, how this was for wizards' safety, to stop the witch hunts before everyone gets killed. However, his explanations were a lost cause. That was why, in November of 1707, Chief Warlock Ulick Gamp cleared his throat.

Silence fell upon the Council as they respected the Head of Wizengamot, who took his time to stand up and address the crowd.

"It is time that the Wizards' Council disbanded." He stated simply. Hushed murmurs fell upon the group of men, but no one dared yell in outrage, everyone instead listening in uncharacteristic silence as he continued. "The world outside of this room is strong. There are those that love Muggles to the point of breaking the recently passed in Statute of Secrecy; there are those that hate them so much they kill for sport. We need to create a government strong enough to survive the world and allow wizards to live as they are- magical, away from these Witch Trials and religious zealots. The Wizards' Council has to fall, but we must be resilient. We must form a new government, with the capability to defend wizards from things- and people- that wish to harm them."

He paused for a well placed effect, and the effect was felt by every wizard in attendance. "I will not lie and say we are similar to Muggles. This break from them was inevitable. But we must stay strong."

"Form a parliament, rather than a council?" One man suggested. There were murmurs directed at the audacity of the man that dared to interrupt the Chief Warlock. But he has unleashed a flame, as voices rose.

"No, a complete different government wouldn't be beneficial in the slightest-" Another threw in his opinion.

"Why not a separate monarchy?" Quintus Malfoy returned his own suggestion, pleasing a few of the purebloods that thought they were pure enough to be royalty. Ideas were thrown across the room, and for once there was no angry yelling and cursing- they were loud, yes, but sharing and understanding of one another.

"A ministry." A man suggested, and all eyes turned to him. The room went quiet as they all considered this, some muttering agreement, and Malfoy looking particularly angry at the man. Eldritch Diggory, a brown-haired, rather underwhelming man who surprised everyone by leveling with Malfoy's glare, not backing down.

"And who, pray tell, would be 'Minister?'" Malfoy questioned, trying to look down on the man.

"We vote on it. My vote's for the Chief Warlock." He replied calmly, not rising to Malfoy's attempt to make him seem idiotic.

"The man that arrived to his own meeting late? Surely there are much better options-"

"He has my vote." Diggory repeated firmly. There were cries of both agreement and outrage, but the former heavily outweighed the latter. It seemed the most reasonable choice. All eyes turned to Chief Warlock Gamp, who paused, before speaking.

"When the British Ministry of Magic is built, I will accept the position as Minister for Magic."

* * *

 ** _December, 1707_**

 **It did not take long for the Ministry of Magic to be made, connected in a multi-level underground building that could be accessed by a jewelry vendor stand on the street.** Gamp could say he was only slightly disappointed that he didn't have longer to prepare. Diggory accompanied him, ever the loyal ally and friend, and Gamp allowed himself a moment of casuality with the brown haired wizard.

"If only we could have gotten this much done during meetings, we would not be needing a ministry in the first place." He chuckled, and Diggory returned his own. But it was forced, as the two made their way to Gamp's new office.

"Get a light in here, will you?" Gamp muttered, as he opened the double doors to reveal... Not much, to be honest. He was not able to see the details.

"Of course, Minister, let me just magic a light up for you.(1)" A voice said sarcastically, and Gamp tensed. Diggory was already sending an Expelliarmus in the direction of the possible attacker. Gamp moved quickly to light a candle, holding it up to see just who was there and for what intentions.

Instead of revealing an attempted assassination, the light shined on Hephasteus Gore, and Diggory allowed himself a smile at the unarmed man.

"Hephasteus, please, come out of the dark and take a seat in a place that does not make you seem like you are about to murder us!" Gamp joked, letting a hand run along his new desk as he studied the room. "Underground was hardly a good idea, now that I think about it- just consider the fire hazards with all of these candles everywhere."

The three engaged in idle chatter, exchanging pleasantries and otherwise occupying their time with conversation. But after they had run out of average conversations to talk about, going so far as to ask about the weather, the three lapsed into an awkward silence, all aware of what needed to happen next.

"There is going to be a meeting regarding this whole thing," Hephasteus admitted eventually. "if we are really going for this secrecy, and this break from Muggles, we need to create our own pseudo-society."

"It is a real society, Gore, not-"

"Oh, you know what I mean, Diggory." He cut the brown-haired wizard off before he could go on a rant. "We need laws, police, a jail strong enough to hold wizards, different departments regarding different things-"

"I understand, Hephasteus." Gamp interrupted him, cutting his list short. He ran a hand over his face, sighing, and leaning back in his chair. "When is this meeting, exactly?"

"Starts at witching hour, three days from now."

"Who knows how long it will go for. Knowing our luck, Malfoy will take this time to start fighting everyone he can." Diggory grumbled, crossing his arms at the door.

"Now now, he is not _that_ bad, Eldritch." Gamp chided, smiling. "You are not exactly attempting to end this spat of yours, either."

"We are heading off-topic, here." Hephasteus warned them, and the two went quiet, realizing that he was indeed telling the truth. Gamp cleared his throat, pulling out a piece of parchment from the desk and dipping his quill in ink.

"Well, I shall get started on writing a list of things I plan to address. You both should do the same, and spread the word as well- we are going over _everything_ at this first meeting."

 **The first days were quiet, as people of the dissolved British Council came in and out with questions regarding their position, and payment, and everything the average wizard politician was worried for.** But eventually, it was midnight on the third day, and Ulick Gamp exited to a newer part of the newly formed Ministry of Magic building- the board room, where the ex-British Council was meeting around a similar table to the one they had weeks ago. All of them stood when Gamp entered the room, and he was thankful for checking his pocket watch the moment before he entered the room- he was on time, thank Merlin.

"We are gathered here today to address the needs of the newly formed Ministry of Magic." He started, as everyone including himself sat down. "I suggest starting with the basics- laws, and such, that we wish to implement, before continuing to what exactly needs to be formed to ensure that such laws are kept. Any objections?"

He was met with silence, and the meeting officially started.

Laws were quickly taken care of- the statute of secrecy was solidified, keeping their existence to only magical folk- sans family members that have been approved by the Ministry themself of knowing about wizardkind. This created the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes- the few women, and a few select men, that were in the British Council became workers in this department, meant to clean up after any rogue wizards that broke secrecy or did anything to muggles, which led to the creation of a police department.

Aurors, named after Gamp's wife, Aurora, who had died by a particularly vengeful wizard who she had not sold alcohol to when the two were merely bar owners. Aurors were going to be in charge of capturing criminals, those that killed and stole and defied the new laws. From there, the Wizengamot was brought in, already aware of what they had to do- they had been around much longer than the Ministry, after all.

But where exactly the criminals were going to be put, no one knew just yet. Malfoy suggested offing them, but Diggory was quick to crush that idea, saying that simply making them pay a fee or work of their sentence was smarter.

The meeting continued on, assigning roles, dealing with more laws, and boring the living daylights out of Gamp. He was thankful when it ended, as he crossed off the last subject on his list.

It was at three in the afternoon that everyone broke apart, filling into the kitchen and dining room that were created on the second floor(2) of the Ministry. Some yumboes had already been ordered to make food, at the promise that they would get whatever was left over, and every member of the Ministry was thankful for that.

There were some Ministry workers that were not, however, thankful for the meeting that had happened moments before. Olivia Tripe, who was hoping to become an Auror, became an _assistant_ because she _'wasn't strong enough'_ to go against criminals. Pleass, she had the skills to beat half of these old men up, any day! She took her anger out by ranting to a new auror, Damocles Rowle, who was sympathetic. But he was thankful when Joseph Flint's wife Amelia interrupted, taking Olivia away from him and saving him from the rant.

Hyperion Greengrass, Joseph Flint, and Albert Boot all huddled together as the most important Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes workers. Elizabeth Burke and Peregrine Sewlyn, new Magical Transportation workers, gossiped as the former's husband went to go see if he could get any more alcohol. A drunk, that one was- Elizabeth would tell anyone that would listen how much she despised her husband's drinking habits.

The majority of the members became Aurors- if the wizard was young enough to run and old enough to be in the former wizard's council, he was in. The Aurors had broken off into sections, already given their first jobs- recruitment. There would be no open invitation to become an Auror just yet; the wizard had to be trustworthy, strong, young, and skilled.

Miles away, a potions apprentice by the name of Ignotus Peverell received a letter from ' _Augustus Longbottom, Auror._ '

* * *

 _ **(1) the Lumos spell wasn't invented until 1770, and was given to the world by mistake as an Unforgiveable accidentally used the spell when searching for her pen.**_

 _ **(2) The second floor being the second from the ground; as the number increases, the farther underground one goes.**_


End file.
